The Surprise
by DivineViolets
Summary: JONAS LA. Another fluff-filled drabble. What happens when Nick wakes up from his nap?  Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, these characters or their unbelievable cuteness. I wish I did though. :)**

**A/N: I kinda loved where I went with this drabble and I hope you do too. So, thanks for checking out my story and let me know what you think! **

Nick slowly opened his eyes, waking up from a glorious nap and stared at ceiling for a while. Basking in the silence that was so hard to find in the house that he shared with his brothers, he decided to let his mind wander for a bit.

As he expected, his mind chose to wander in the direction of his gorgeous girlfriend. A smile crept over his face as he thought of her and his mind began to focus on the little details of her face that drove him crazy. His smile grew as he pictured her big hazel eyes, her cute nose, her beautiful smile and those delicious-looking lips of hers.

Nick closed his eyes, now wanting to kiss those delicious lips instead of just picturing them. He would softly and slowly wake her up from her nap with his kisses and, when she was finally awake, he'd kiss her some more. He turned over, expecting to see his Macy lying next to him, positioned exactly the way she was when she had fallen asleep there two and a half hours earlier, but was disappointed to see the rest of the bed empty and no sign of Macy anywhere. No sign of her, except for a note that was placed on the pillow next to his. Sighing, he reached over and opened the note.

_N-_

_I didn't want to wake you, since you looked so cute and peaceful asleep. Thanks for letting me take a nap in your bed. It was wonderful and oh-so-comfortable! I definitely enjoyed it better than napping in the guest house. _

_When you're awake, come find me. I've got a surprise for you! Don't take too long either or you're surprise will melt!_

_Love you!_

_-M_

_P.S. Sorry about the stationary paper I used for the note. It's from my fangirl days and I'm trying to use it all up. I thought you'd enjoy it! ;) _

Nick laughed as he read the end of the note, and glanced over the JONAS stationary Macy had used for the note. They had both come so far and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve such an amazing girlfriend.

He folded up the note and got out of bed, wanting to find her and his surprise as quickly as possible. He walked over to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable enough, popped a mint in his mouth and walked out of his bedroom, in search of his Macy.

He decided that his first stop would be the kitchen, since she'd hinted that her surprise for him might melt. Walking up to the counter, he found a note propped up against an empty glass. Smiling, he picked up the note and read it.

_N-_

_Your surprise is in the freezer! I'm outside by the pool. Come find me when you're done! Enjoy! _

_-M_

Nick quickly walked over to freezer and opened it, exposing Macy's surprise for him. There, on a white, rectangular plate, were four homemade strawberry ice cream sandwiches that were decorated colorfully and made to look like strawberry ice cream cones with a cherry on top of each one. He placed the plate on the counter and turned to look outside, unable to keep himself from grinning stupidly. His girlfriend was amazing. There was no other way to describe her.

He scanned the pool area for his Macy, and found her in the pool, facing away from him and leaning against the side of it, talking to Stella, Joe and Kevin. He couldn't stop himself from grinning even wider, if that was even physically possible, and he didn't want to stop anyway. He quickly walked outside to the pool, the huge grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey Nick, where've you been?" asked Joe, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What's up man?" asked Kevin, slightly confused as to the grin on Nick's face.

Nick didn't answer anyone, as his focus was on the one person who hadn't spoken. Macy turned and faced him, smiling as she finally saw the wide grin on his face. "Hey there, sleepyhead! Did you like your surprise?"

"Surprise? What surprise?" asked Joe and Kevin in unison with puzzled looks on their faces.

Nick still didn't respond to anyone but continued to grin as he pulled his shirt off and jumped into the pool, making a beeline for Macy.

"Nick?" asked Stella, looking first at Nick, then at Macy. "Macy, what's going on?"

"Nick! What is going on?" asked Macy, amused by this new side of him. She giggled as he surfaced right next to her and lifted her up, before engulfing her in a big, wet bear hug. "Nick!" Macy continued to giggle as he released her from the hug, but kept her close to him. "I take it that you like your surprise then?"

Saying nothing, Nick just pulled Macy towards him and passionately kissed her, showing her and everyone else what he didn't need to say out loud.


End file.
